


a little dream of

by miniloaf (loafers)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/pseuds/miniloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: "19. having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little dream of

**Author's Note:**

> characters are 16/17 so warning for underage if that applies~

the first couple times michael just shrugged it off, but they’ve shared a bed a few times now and michael’s sure that what he’s hearing is his own name coming from luke. it’s kind of sleepy and mumbled sounding, but he’s sure. it’s him, luke’s saying his name in his sleep, and loud enough to wake michael up.

"luke," michael whispers and gives luke’s shoulder a little shake. luke just mumbles something and then, like, moans? definitely moans. like a zombie. "luke," michael repeats more loudly, shaking him a little harder.

"michael," luke says, breathy but clear, and then gasps, goes tense and quiet. he’s breathing kind of hard.

"are you okay?" michael asks, pulling at him, wants to see him. he sounds so strange, like he’s hurt. "were you having a nightmare?"

"no," luke chokes.

"what?" it’s starting to freak michael out a little. he pulls harder and gets luke onto his back, reaching over to switch the lamp on. "what’s happening?" he asks and luke covers his face.

"i’m sorry," he mumbles.

"what for?" michael asks, almost frantic now, so confused until he puts his arm around luke to comfort him and luke shifts sharply away, drawing his attention and oh - luke’s hard, the sheets tented over his crotch. “you were having a sex dream,” michael says faintly.

luke makes a hurt noise, high pitched like michael’s punched him. “but,” michael says, “my name. you were saying my name.”

"oh god," luke squeaks, eyes going wide before he buries his face completely in his hands. "i’m sorry, i don’t know what’s wrong with me." he sounds agonised, curling in on himself.

"you were dreaming about me?" michael asks. it’s a weird concept but not a bad one, not as bad as luke seems to think it is.

"i’m sorry," is all luke will say, and michael has to calm him down, has to show him it’s not that bad.

he slips his hand under the covers, curls it around luke’s cock, and luke chokes.

"it’s okay," michael tells him, feeling him out, his ears burning as he rubs at luke’s cock, almost like he’s patting him, comforting him. luke’s hard and hot through the fabric of his pants, the shape of his dick fits so nicely in the curve of michael’s palm. "it’s okay, you’re just. i’m right here, and it’s been a while," michael mumbles, voice low and urgent. luke nods, so that’s something. "i’ll just, i’ll help you out, then we can go back to sleep, okay?"

luke shivers and his hips twitch up a little under michael’s hand. it’s permission enough. michael wraps his fingers around him best he can outisde his pants, stroking up and down the length of luke’s cock clumsily. it’s a weird thing to be doing, luke’s his best friend, but there’s no other way out. he’s got to implicate himself in this so luke won’t feel so bad for, for, whatever. having sex dreams about him. which.

slowly, luke takes his hands from his face, letting michael see him, biting his lip as he gazes shy and gasping up at michael. michael just has to ask, he needs to know. “what were you dreaming about?” he asks lowly and luke’s cock twitches in his hand. michael stops stroking him and looks him in the eye as he carefully and purposefully edges his fingers under luke’s waistband, touches bare skin, damp and hot, gets his hand on him again and finds luke’s cockhead wet.

luke moans and shakes his head. “can’t say it,” he gasps as michael strokes him, a little less clumsier now there’s nothing in between his hand and luke’s cock. he can wrap his fingers properly snug around him, and the pre-come he’s been leaking while dreaming makes it slick and easy.

"it’s okay, tell me, maybe i can make you come quicker," michael murmurs, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, squeezing tight just under the head, rubbing him there.

luke whines, “can’t,” eyes closed and shaking his head. michael licks his lips and pushes up on his elbow over luke a bit to get better leverage, to get his arm at a better angle to jerk tight and quick and wet just the top inch or so of him, the way that makes him shake and squirm. it works the same for luke, his hips twitching away and closer as he gasps, “please.”

"tell me," michael demands, squeezing tighter, feeling luke’s hips trying to fuck up and get a more satisfying friction.

"fucking me," luke breaks, "you were fucking me," he repeats with a choked little laugh. "oh my god," he mumbles.

"fuck," michael swears, his own hips rocking forward of their own accord, "fuck," he repeats, spits it out, his cock rubbing against luke’s hip. "you were moaning my name with my dick in your ass?" michael asks, trying to focus on jerking luke off but it’s too much, grinding against luke hard and frantic. luke squirms an arm around him, grabs his ass and pulls him tight against him clumsily and they both moan. "jesus, luke," michael mutters.

"it felt so good, i couldn’t stop, you were," luke swallows unsteadily, "you told me to, to say your name."

"do it now," michael demands and luke groans, turning to tuck his face against michael’s shoulder, curling his whole body into michael’s, bending at the waist as michael jacks him.

"michael," he groans, lips warm against michael’s skin, "please, mikey," he gasps, hips bucking and muscles clenching, and then he comes with a cry, trembling against michael’s body, his come dribbling down michael’s fist, striping his own belly.

"fuck," michael spits, "turn over."

luke hesitates, but does it, breathing hard as he rolls away onto his front. michael yanks his pants down and tugs his own cock out, squirming on top of him. luke’s tense, starts to say, “you can’t-” but michael shushes him, tangles his hand in his hair. “i won’t, promise, won’t fuck you,” this time, he doesn’t add.

he ruts against luke’s ass frantically, hips grinding against him just like he would if he was fucking him instead of rubbing his cock against luke’s skin. it’s just as hot, luke pinned under him, squirming back against him to meet each thrust of his hips, shy at first and then falling into a rhythm with him, makes it feel just like fucking, their bodies grinding together. michael squeezes luke’s hips hard, shuddering.

"next time," he pants and luke moans, nodding.

"next time you’ll fuck me," luke finishes for him, and michael cries out, his orgasm hitting him sudden like a punch in the stomach, groaning as he coats luke’s back with his hot come, a gorgeous, filthy sight when luke arches a little. fuck, michael wants to come in him. next time.


End file.
